


Его преданный компаньон

by Katherine_N



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_N/pseuds/Katherine_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Мастер встретил Люси, он сразу понял, что она безумна. Она была словно сломанная кукла, изящное пение ее безумия казалось чем-то противоположным его не стихающим барабанам, и это нравилось ему, это было удивительно красиво. Физически она была прекрасна: ребенок в теле женщины, очаровательная и чистая, и совершенно не правильная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его преданный компаньон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Faithful Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45790) by Jessa L'Rynn. 



Когда Мастер встретил Люси, он сразу понял, что она безумна. Она была словно сломанная кукла, изящное пение ее безумия казалось чем-то противоположным его не стихающим барабанам, и это нравилось ему, это было удивительно красиво. Физически она была прекрасна: ребенок в теле женщины, очаровательная и чистая, и совершенно не правильная.  
Он помнил, как она заботилась о нем с самого начала, когда он был слаб в первые дни после регенерации, и совершенно не понимала того, что происходит вокруг, он решил, что это качество ему больше всего нравится в людях.  
Он собирался оставить ее сразу после восстановления, ведь у него было столько всего, что он должен был сделать, и так мало времени на это. Он должен был найти Галлифрей – сначала он думал, что Доктор каким-то образом, спрятал его – и он должен был уничтожить своего старого друга, настолько медленно насколько это возможно. Если б он только смог постепенно разрывать Доктора на куски, пока не останется ничего, кроме боли горящей и пульсирующей словно барабаны.  
Но вместо этого… проходили дни, он изучал ее - нежное фарфоровое создание, которое оберегало его от ночных кошмаров. Он обнаружил, что в некоторой степени очарован ею. Она была настолько изящна и настолько проста. Несколько милых слов, украденный подарок, и она начала считать себя его самым близким другом.  
Потом, она доверилась ему, и поначалу было невыносимо скучно слушать болтовню испорченной принцессы о ее разбитом сердце. Но Мастеру нравилось, что ее глаза сияли, словно бриллианты, и горели чем-то знакомым, у этого была своя причина, и мастер хотел ее узнать, понять ее и помочь Люси.  
\- Мой отец умирает.- призналась она однажды утром. Они сидели вдвоем в парке, и она смотрела в пустоту, ее взгляд блуждал где-то далеко, словно она была потеряна там, где ему никогда не удастся побывать. Если бы он описывал это место как волшебную сказочную страну, он все равно никогда бы не узнал наверняка, что именно разбило в дребезги эту маленькую кукольную девочку и лишь ее осколки остались раскиданными в этом пустом старом доме. Поэтому он просто позволил ей говорить.  
«Мои брат и сестра считают, что следует дождаться его естественной смерти. Но, неужели ты не видишь, что они ошибаются? Мой отец великий и храбрый человек. Он достоин лучшей участи»  
Мастер удивил сам себя, когда согласился встретиться с этим старым англичанином. Он был еще больше изумлен, когда ему понравился этот бедный старик. Он светился и горел – напомнив Мастеру его друга – и буквально разваливался на части.  
Казалось, что ее брату и сестре, которые были намного старше Люси, просто было удобно оставить ее в рассыпающих останках этого древнего поместья наедине с увядающими останками Гарольда Стоуна. Сейчас он был как ребенок, пускал слюни, постоянно бормотал и возился со своими игрушками. Кроме того он был невероятно богат, хотя его сын тратил это состояние с пугающей скоростью.  
Мастер смотрел на старика и на ребенка сломленного его старостью и на этот раз он кое-что почувствовал. Да, личный интерес присутствовал, но на самом деле он действительно полагал, что она права.  
«Если Вы позаботитесь о моей девочке,» прошептал Гарольд Стоун в момент одного из его последних просветлений: «Она позаботится о Вас»  
Осторожное, тонкое убеждение, не такое как его обычный полностью подавляющий гипноз, лишь для того, чтобы лишить наследства старших детей. Это была их собственная ошибка; потому что они никогда не навещали своего пожилого отца, забыли, что в нем была какая-то ценность, кроме его имени.  
Когда ее отцу стало хуже и его пришлось госпитализировать, Люси пришла к Мастеру в слезах: «Они собираются оставить его таким навсегда. Им безразлично, что это неправильно или, что это причиняет боль мне. На самом деле, они будут только рады, если это причинит боль мне или ему»  
Мастер снова удивил себя. Он навестил старика в больнице и, день спустя, впервые за всю свою жизнь убил кого-то не потому что ему этого хотелось и не потому что это было нужно ему. 

Пару месяцев спустя они поженились, и Мастер думал, что даже Тета, нашел бы смерть, которую он подарил отцу Люси, разумной, тихой и даже милосердной. Она стояла и смотрела, ее реакция была наполнена простыми человеческими эмоциями, и это так нравилось ему.  
-Итак, мы здесь, - сказал Мастер. – Конец Вселенной. Хочешь пойти и посмотреть? – Он знал, что она, как преданный компаньон, никогда бы не отказалась. Но он почти хотел этого.  
Они вышли на выжженную, бесплотную почву Утопии, в глубине умирающей ночи. Он знал, что это беззвездное небо могло навсегда погасить сияющие бриллианты в ее глазах, но ему не следовало об этом волноваться. Его идеальная девочка взяла его за руку – и это заставило Мастера усмехнуться - она держала его руку так, будто без него не смогла бы дышать. Весь свет, что был во Вселенной, во всех звездах, сейчас был скручен в сияющей воронке в центре туманного пристольного взгляда ее золотых глаз.  
\- Я не могу в это поверить, – наконец сказала она, - Когда ты предложил провести медовый месяц в конце бесконечности, я подумала, что ты имел ввиду…  
Он улыбнулся ей. Она думала, что это будет что-то милое и романтичное, конечно, ведь она была человеком, смертной и влюбленной. Он знал, что она простодушно любила его, но на самом деле, именно это ставило ее выше всего человечества, фактически, выше всего мироздания.  
Он знал, куда им нужно отправиться – последнее убежище человечества. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но на самом деле ему было немного интересно, нет, он не был заинтересован и даже не испытывал любопытства, просто ему хотелось знать к чему привела его работа. Он потратил так много времени впустую, на них, и, на самом деле где-то в глубине его совести, разбитой барабанным боем, он что-то чувствовал к ним.  
Оказавшись в последнем приюте человечества, Мастер сразу понял, что привел свою невесту в ад. Он ничего не чувствовал кроме гнева и усталости Повелителя Времени, и полностью оценив ситуацию, понял, что это конец того, что итак существовало слишком долго.  
Печи пылали вопреки ночи и источали отвратительное зловоние, которое было настолько ужасным, всеобъемлющим, что от него выворачивало желудок наизнанку. Запах обугленной плоти и костей практически вернул его к той войне, которую Вселенная уже давно забыла. Повсюду летали крошечные сферы из черного метала, и их быстрые ловкие ножи рассекали тела людей, которых он спас. Он спас их, черт побери, и вот, что они сделали с его подарком.  
Барабаны отбивали безумный четырехтактовый ритм, протестуя против того, что они были настолько глупы, настолько бесполезны и потратили впустую столь ценный подарок от Повелителя Времени такого, как он.  
Он повернулся к Люси, чтобы увидеть, что она думает обо всем этом, и внезапно понял, зачем были нужны все те случайные люди, которые постоянно были рядом с его главным противником в этой бесконечной хаотичной прогулке.  
Люси чувствовала. Она была испугана и взволнована, ее хрупкое тело дрожало, будто она была потерянным осиротевшим ребенком в снежной буре. Ее маленькая рука была прижата к ее очаровательным губам, чтобы скрыть возглас удивления или ужаса. Ее щеки были влажными. Он мягко коснулся ее слез, очарованный ими. Она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Было ужасно видеть ее обеспокоенный пристальный взгляд и, что поразило его, что-то чужеродное и новое обрушилось на него, из-за того, что ее звезды гасли.  
Ему абсолютно не хотелось, чтобы она видела все это.  
-Пойдем – тихо сказал он – Здесь для тебя не безопасно.  
\- Гарри, - мягко прошептала она, - Что происходит?  
Мастер пожал плечами:  
– Это конец, Люси, абсолютный конец, всего твоего вида. Они уничтожают свои смертные тела, в попытке справится с темнотой хотя бы еще на один день, а потом еще на один.  
Она смотрела на сферы распахнутыми, невидящими глазами  
\- А мы можем спасти их?  
\- Какой в этом смысл?  
\- Они лучше нас, - туманно объяснила она – Они до сих пор пытаются. Они не прячутся от смерти, претворяясь, что ее нет. Они сражаются. – Она повернулась к нему. В ее огромных глазах отражались мольба и восторг:  
– Именно поэтому мы здесь? Гарри, ты бог, ты сможешь спасти их. Они лучше, чем мы, они заслуживают того, чтобы их спасли, и ты хочешь показать мне, что можешь сделать это. О, Гарри, это прекрасно.  
Ее слова создавали волшебный узор вокруг барабанов в его голове. О, но она права, его глупая, невинная девочка.  
\- Да, - согласился он, - Мы спасем их от этой тьмы. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала цену этому. Потому что если они выживут, то Земля погибнет.  
Он мог перевернуть всю вселенную но так никогда и не найти ее. В прочем, по какому-то счастливому стечению обстоятельств она была здесь, смотрела на него, покланялась ему, потому что ему нужно было, чтоб ему поклонялись, с этими глазами, сияющими словно бриллианты, с абсолютным доверием в ее сердце, с неутолимым огнем в душе.  
Возможно, предположил он, это маленькая блондинка может стать его самой большой слабостью.  
Он взял ее руку и согласился: «Как ты пожелаешь», а где-то в прошлом за бесчисленными мириадами временных границ, Земля умирала в огне и крови.  
Возвращаясь назад к укрощенному чудовищу Галифрейской технологии, он рассказал ей об Архангеле. Он рассказал о Докторе и о ее роли во всем этом. Она слушала, словно усердный ученик, и что-то шевелилось в его душе. Ее вера была абсолютной, ее преданность полностью исключала ее собственное мнение.  
Он поцеловал ее руку и взялся за управление, стараясь быть максимально осторожным, ведь он так ненавидел этот корабль, и корабль в свою очередь ненавидел его. В тот момент они летели вместе через звезды Мастер и его преданный компаньон. Он был лучше, чем его старый друг, потому что, по крайней мере, он был благоразумен и оберегал ее человеческие чувства и капризы. Она увядала и, в конце концов, умерла бы, он знал об этом.  
Но это случится еще не скоро, и пока Люси Саксон жива, она будет той, кем должна быть, ее будет чтить весь человеческий род. Она станет матерью новой расы, которая должна была умереть, но никогда не умрет. Он подарит ей трон и позволит поклоняться ему, потому что она единственная понимала, что он действительно был живым богом, а изящная красота ее разорванной души затмевала даже совершенство ее бледного улыбающегося лица.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, - сказал он, потому что ему было так хорошо в этот момент.  
\- Но здесь нет музыки, - сказала она, и все же подчинилась ему.  
\- Я могу слышать ее. – сказал он, закружив ее тело вокруг консоли вокруг консоли, двигаясь не в такт звукам Времени, которое яростно протестовало против них.  
\- На что она похожа? – прошептала Люси, будто она смогла бы услышать, только потому что он слышал.  
Возможно, он любил ее.  
Он улыбнулся, продолжая вальсировать, кружа свою сломанную человеческую куклу в такт вечно меняющимся шагам вечности:  
\- Люси, любовь моя, она всегда похожа на стук барабанов, она всегда звучит как барабаны.


End file.
